Secretos en el Laberinto
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Percy nunca espero encontrarse con Ethan Nakamura en uno de los pasillos del laberinto...no de esa forma al menos / Slash /Dedicado a Reon23


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**_

_**Esta historia está dedicada a: "Reon23" (Espero te guste ˆ-ˆ)**_

_**Advertencia: Slash explicito. **_

**Secretos en el laberinto**

Percy no entendía la animosidad que Annabeth parecía tener con Ethan Nakamura.

Ésta bien. El chico prácticamente les había insultado por aun confiar en los dioses, además de estar empecinado en unirse al lado de los titanes. Pero para Percy la actitud de Annabeth no era otra cosa más que hipócrita.

Es decir, ella si podía pensar que Luke tenía salvación pero Percy tenía prohibido tratar de convencer a Ethan de no unirse a los titanes. ¡Totalmente injusto!

_-Atenea sabe mejor-_masculla Percy imitando la voz sabionda de Annabeth.

El hijo de Poseidón estaba haciendo guardia mientras la rubia hija de Atenea y la mortal pelirroja (quien parecía aparecer hasta en la sopa de Percy) estaban durmiendo. Él debía asegurarse que nada les pasara, después de todo los oscuros corredizos del laberinto eran muy engañosos.

Un pequeño ruido llamo su atención. Parecía provenir de uno de los corredores laterales.

Sosteniendo con fuerza su espada, Percy se encamina despacio. Mantiene todos sus sentidos alerta, en espera de que algún monstruo salga en un ataque directo. Sin embargo, lo que se encuentra es algo que nunca pensó ver.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_pregunta Percy totalmente desconcertado

_-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Jackson?_

Percy parpadea. Frente a él no hay otro más que Ethan Nakamura. El asiático semidiós está sentado en medio del pasillo, una de sus manos se aferra con fuerza en la tela de su pantalón, sus piernas están lo suficientemente abiertas para poder darle a su otra mano el espacio necesario…

_-¿Te…te estas masturbando?-_vuelva a preguntar Percy

_-Y yo que pensaba que la hija de Atenea exageraba cuando decía que tu cerebro está lleno de algas-_se burla el asiático sin molestarse en detener el movimiento de su mano_-¿necesitas algo o solo quieres un show gratis?_

_-un show… ¡NO!-_exclama Percy pudiendo sentir como su rostro iba sonrojándose_-por…por qué querría algo como eso-_tartamudea sin poder evitar mirar como la mano del chico se deslizaba lentamente por su miembro

_-Sin embargo… sigues aquí-_añadió el pelinegro asiático sonriendo como tiburón_-¿sientes curiosidad…Jackson?-_pregunta en tono ronco

Percy no puede hacer otra cosa más que asentir con su cabeza. Se acerca lentamente después de que Ethan le hace una señal. Suavemente se deja caer frente al otro chico.

_-¿Qué…qué tengo que hacer?-_murmura Percy medio hipnotizado por el constante movimiento de mano del asiático

_-Puedes empezar por usar tu boca, de cualquier forma ya la tienes abierta-_se burló Ethan deteniendo su mano en la base de su polla.

Percy trago saliva sintiendo su boca seca. Acerco un poco su cabeza y tentativamente saco su lengua, le dio un ligero toque a la palpitantemente roja cabeza. El sabor era medio salado medio amargo. Sintiéndose avalentonado empezó a menear la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de no golpear la parte posterior de su garganta. Lo bueno de Percy, es que era un estudiante rápido. No tardo en cogerle el truco a las cosas y probo más. Rodeando con su lengua alrededor de la punta y lamiendo hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud.

Ethan respondió dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, agarrando los negros cabellos del hijo de Poseidón y empujando sus caderas contra la boca del chico. Cada vez más fuerte y más agresivo.

El ojiverde aflojo su mandíbula para hacerle más fácil el trabajo al otro chico. Con cuidado se aseguraba de rozar ligeramente con los dientes la piel sensible, además de succionar cada vez que su cabeza subía.

Ethan no tardo en correrse en su boca. Con un fuerte gruñido apretó los cabellos de la nuca de Percy mientras acerca su cabeza lo más posible. El hijo de Poseidón gimoteo al sentir como el espeso y caliente chorro inundaba su garganta. Trato de tragar lo más posible pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un poco de esa agridulce sustancia por las comisuras de su boca.

_-Vaya Jackson, no sabía que lo tenías en ti-_masculla Ethan con tono ronco y la respiración trabajosa

Percy no podía evitar pensar petulante que él había provocado esa agitación en el imperturbable chico.

_-Borra esa sonrisa Jackson-_dice Ethan mientras regulariza su respiración y busca algo en sus bolsillos_-ahora, como un hijo de Némesis…_

_-¿La diosa de la venganza?_

_-Sí-_masculla Ethan soltando un suspiro irritado_-suelen conocerla solo por eso. Pero ella también es la diosa de la balanza, el equilibrio, la solidaridad y la retribución-_dice sacando un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo

_-¿Qué es eso?-_pregunta Percy curioso

_-Soy un bueno hijo que sigue las normativas de su madre-_responde Ethan ignorando la pregunta del otro chico_-así que bájate el pantalón y date vuelta de rodillas_

_-Mínimo deberías llevarme a cenar primero-_responde Percy con sarcasmo a pesar de obedecer la orden de inmediato

_-Tu boca ha estado alrededor de mi polla Jackson, es un poco tarde para que actúes como una dama delicada-_se jacta Ethan mientras vierte un poco del espeso liquido de la botellita entre sus dedos_-ahora, ser un buen chico y deja de quejarte_

Percy masculla por lo bajo mientras espera lo que sea que Ethan iba a hacer. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda al sentir el primer dedo intruso en su interior. Ethan no tarda en ingresar un segundo dedo. Metiendo y sacando, parecía estar buscando algo.

El hijo de Poseidón suelta un leve grito al sentir como si un rayo lo hubiera electrificado desde adentro.

_-Así que, encontré tu punto dulce-_se burló Ethan sin dejar de mover sus dedos y añadiendo un tercero_-Pero debes ser más silencioso. No queremos que la pequeña mortal y la dulce hija de Atenea nos escuchen ¿verdad?_

_-Idiota-_insulta Percy moviendo sus caderas para sentir más profundo los dedos del otro chico.

Ethan ríe levemente a la par que saca sus dedos ganándose un ruido descontento del ojiverde. Pecy estaba por exigirle a Ethan que regresara sus dedos a donde estaban cuando siente como la gruesa punta de una polla se coloca en el borde de su entrada. El asiático va metiendo y sacando con lentitud. Hasta que de una sola estocada la introduce del todo.

_-¡Mierda, da un maldito aviso la próxima vez!-_exclama Percy maldiciendo

_-shh Percy…no debemos despertar a las niñas que están en el otro corredor-_responde Ethan con clara burla, no obstante el asiático se ha quedado estático y una sus manos traza círculos relajantes bajo el polo de Percy

Un par de minutos después, el hijo de Poseidón mueve tentativamente sus caderas. Ethan sabe que esa es su señal para comenzar. Sin dudarlo inicia un ritmo lento.

Sin embargo, Percy Jackson es un hijo de Poseidón, un hijo del mar. Indomable, salvaje e impredecible como ningún otro.

Ethan nunca imagino que el ojiverde incrementaría la velocidad y la fuerza del movimiento de sus caderas, obligándolo a igualar su ritmo. Tampoco estaba preparado para que el hijo de Poseidón terminara tumbándolo sobre su espalda y dándose vuelta para terminar sentando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas (todo eso sin permitir que su polla se salga ni un milímetro de su sitio).

_-¿Qué…?-_masculla Ethan reprimiendo un gruñido. Percy apretujaba su polla en su estrecho y húmedo canal. El hijo de Némesis estaba seguro que gran parte de la humedad tenía mucho que ver con el hijo de Poseidón.

_-Vas muy lento-_responde Percy gimiendo desvergonzadamente

Ethan lo deja llevar el ritmo. Para alguien que no tiene nada de experiencia, Percy sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Alargando la mano, el hijo de Némesis envuelve la erecta polla de Percy e iguala el ritmo que el chico estaba provocando.

El hijo de Némesis puede sentirlo. Siente como ésta cerca de un nuevo orgasmo. Pero por alguna razón no puede liberarlo. Es como si algo se lo impidiera. Mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta del rostro lleno de placer del otro chico. Percy está mordiendo sus labios en un intento de no seguir soltando ningún ruido.

Entonces Ethan lo sabe. Es Percy quien de alguna forma le impide liberarse. ¡Malditos hijos de Poseidón y su poder en los líquidos! Pero él cree tener una idea de cómo lograr la tan anhelada liberación.

Acelera el movimiento de su mano en la polla del niño del mar mientras que impulsa su cuerpo para estar sentado. Coloca su otra mano en la nuca de Percy para luego acercarlo con fuerza y darle un beso hambriento.

Aprieta con un poco de fuerza la polla de Percy a la par de que se asegura de golpear la próstata del chico.

La falta de aire por el ardiente beso, el apretón en su polla y electrificaste escalofrío que lo recorre ante el rose con su próstata, es todo lo que el hijo de Poseidón necesita para estallar.

Tal y como Ethan había sospechado. Ni bien el hijo de Poseidón tuvo su orgasmo, el suyo le siguió de inmediato. El hijo de Némesis no iba a negar que esa había sido una de las experiencias más placenteras de su peligrosa vida semidiós.

Percy cae desplomado sobre un agitado asiático, quedándose dormido con rapidez.

El hijo de Némesis espera un par de minutos hasta que su respiración se ha regularizado por completo. Con cuidado se separa de Percy y lo viste. Se arregla sus propias ropas y carga al chico más joven en sus brazos.

Con sigilo camina hasta donde la hija de Atenea y la mortal pelirroja están dormidas. Suavemente deja a Percy acostado en su saco de dormir. Lo mira durante unos segundos antes intentar alejarse.

_-¿Vas a dejarlo así?-_pregunta una suave voz con calma

Ethan voltea para ver a la mortal pelirroja.

_-Voy a formar parte del ejército de Kronos. Lo que pudo haber pasado no va a interferir con eso-_responde el asiático pelinegro con seriedad.

_-Pero a ti te ha gustado Percy desde antes-_señala la chica con tranquilidad_-por eso no luchaste con ganas de matarlo, al igual que él tampoco intento matarte. _

_-No sé de qué hablas-_masculla Ethan empezando a caminar.

_-Si te vas, Ethan Nakamura, sellaras tu sentencia de muerte-_le dice la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ethan lo sabe. No está ante una mortal cualquiera. Ella era el puto Oráculo. Aunque él sabe que aún hay una momia en el campamento con ese puesto. Puede ver como la balanza va alineándose nuevamente, va quedando equilibrada de a poco.

_-Soy necesario para que el equilibrio y la justicia lleguen-_murmura Ethan, recordando las palabras de su madre.

_-Todo dependerá de lo que elijas, hijo de Némesis-_murmura la pelirroja antes de caer nuevamente dormida.

Ethan continúa su camino. No puede cambiar lo ya establecido. Pero hasta el último minuto que le quede, recordaría lo que ocurrió en un pasillo perdido de ese laberinto. Y cuando el laberinto cayera…se llevaría todos sus secretos con el.

**E&amp;P**

Holas!

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Ethan/Percy *-*

Pd2: Lalalala Slash lalala

Pd3: Los dioses no pueden ver lo que sucede en el laberinto ahora que lo pienso XDDD


End file.
